Trick or Treating
by The Fandom Alchemist
Summary: Oneshot, T for violence. Usually gargoyle knights don't take breaks on the weeks surrounding Halloween, a.k.a the time when morons try to commit occult crimes. Usually Abdiel St. Jude would still be hunting. Apparently that year was different. That year, Abdiel was somehow roped into joining the strongest hunters in the country for trick or treating. His reputation was ruined.


**Happy Halloween~ **

**(This is me procrastinating from writing **_**Crashing Down to Earth**_**) So for any long-term fans of **_**Gargoyle Legends**_**, this was spawned from the conversations between Andre and Eden in **_**Crumbled Colossus**_**. Time line is unknown, but it would probably be kind of AU-ish and in between **_**Crumbled Colossus **_**and **_**Nephilim Rising**_**. Kiyo isn't there because I'm too lazy to attempt to write anything in another language, and Tobias...  
I had attempted to explain things for any new fans, but the exclamations may or may not actually be understandable, depending on how far into the series you've read. There will be lots of mentions of **_**Hetalia**_**, so hopefully it's understandable. Any inquiries will be answered.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters other than the random guy briefly mentioned. All characters belong to Heather Fleming, with the exceptions of the mentioned **_**Hetalia **_**characters who belong to Himaruya Hidekaz. Any resemblance to any real people, living or dead, is entirely coincidental.  
A T rating is given due to the overly violent nature of the characters. No offense is intended to anyone who was/is dressed as either a vampire or pink cat for Halloween.**

Once upon a time there lived a gargoyle knight named Abdiel St. Jude. He was rich, artistic, powerful, and he had also hit pretty much every bit of bad luck possible. Oh, and one more thing. He lived with two morons.

Well, technically, he didn't. His student, Andre Caillaux IV didn't _really_ live in the same house. But he was over so often that he _practically_ lived with them. And the other moron, who didn't really act like one without Andre, and wasn't really a moron at all (in fact, if anyone actually called her that, Abdiel would probably rip out their tongue and shove it up their nose), was too perfect to be a moron. Because Abdiel's little sister, Eden St. Jude, was his world, and nobody calls his sister a moron or any variation of it.

But the fact that they weren't _really_ morons didn't change the fact that they sometimes came up with some pretty idiotic ideas.

Usually gargoyle knights, natural-born gargoyle (descendants of humans and demons who have the ability to turn into inhuman beings with superhuman strength, speed, and senses) hunters of blood mages and demons, don't take breaks on the weeks surrounding Halloween, a.k.a. the favourite time for when _true_ morons try to commit occult crimes. Usually, Abdiel would still be hunting (and sulking about his sister's supposed 'death'). Apparently, that year was different.

That year, Abdiel was somehow roped into joining the strongest hunters in the country for _trick or treating._ His reputation was _ruined. _Stomped to the ground. _Dead._

But that wasn't the worst part. The worst bit was that his chestnut colored hair, the exact same shade as his mother and sister's was _blond_. And he was dressed as an anime character. His dignity had gone off to join his reputation.

"You'll make a great Switzerland!" Eden and Andre had said, having already chosen their own _Hetalia: Axis Powers_ characters to dress up as (Abdiel couldn't help but think that Andre might have had a little _too_ much fun choosing his character).

He was only glad that his demon genes gave him the ability to change his own appearance; as opposed to bleaching his hair like Andre had suggested.

So, gathered from all of his complaining, one might wonder _why_ he even decided to go along with the whole scheme. There were three reasons. One: To anyone who knew him, even moderately well, they would know that Abdiel St. Jude was a complete sugar freak. He likes to use the fact that gargoyles have abnormally fast metabolisms that give them the tendency to eat five times as much as the average human to his advantage. Two: This would give him lots of opportunities to take pictures of Eden, to up for lost time. Three: His sister and student could make _killer_ puppy-eyes. Something about the way that their large eyes got misted over, making them look so much like their beloved anime characters made his usually strong resolve weak. Grudgingly, he had agreed.

So there he was, on the night of Halloween, dressed as the country personification of Switzerland from _Hetalia: Axis Power,_ surrounding by his sister, who was dressed as Hungary (including a rather large frying pan), and student, dressed as Prussia, walking around the nearest neighborhood in Arizona asking for candy, wondering why on Earth (and hell too, just in case) he was there. There goes his fearsome image.

And another problem of the night: Leon and Natalia Ferrari. After deciding that they haven't spent enough time annoying their foster brother/babysitter, the brats had decided to drive over to Abdiel's house. And, when their tiny decimal-point intelligences figured out what was going on, they had chosen to join in. The only plus was that Eden and Andre had decided that as idiots, they weren't awesome enough to become countries, therefore leaving them with whatever stupid costumes they had brought (a vampire and cat, respectively).

At least they didn't match him.

So, ignoring Leon's failed attempts to talk to Eden (apparently he didn't get the memo that Eden despised vampires) and Natalia's odd _looks _(he was pretty sure it was _Greece_ that was the cat freak, not Switzerland… not that he would ever admit knowing even that much about anime), Abdiel at least _tried_ to enjoy himself. It wasn't working all that well.

But he did end up getting _some_ candy.

"I am so awesome! Give me your candy!" Andre exclaimed at another poor man, who, like every other house-owner, was probably wondering why he bothered turning on his porch lights. Eden whacked him on the head (hopefully lightly), saying that she was trying to stay in character. Abdiel had a loaded gun, which was apparently for threatening to shoot people (to stay in character), something that was a whole lot more fun than expected (or admitted).

"Leave the poor guy alone," Abdiel said. "He already gave us some candy, let's move on."

"He didn't give _us_ any!" Leon whined as Natalia glared at Eden's and Andre's bulging bags.

Andre turned towards him. "That's 'cause you're not awesome! Kesesesesesese!"

The man scurried back into his house and the sound of the latch being put back into place was loud and clear for the gargoyles present, not that it would have stopped them.

"You call it awesome?" Natalia asked scathingly. "I call it stupid."

Eden bristled. "Says the teenager dressed up as a _pink cat_."

"Cut it out, kids! Eden, Andre, stop provoking them. Brats, shut up and stop whining."

Things got even better when, while walking towards house number 643 (it's a good thing gargoyles don't tire easily), Eden thrust out her arm (much to the relief of an exhausted Natalia and Leon, who had stubbornly insisted on continuing).

"Blood mages?" Abdiel asked, pitching his voice too low for human ears to hear.

Eden's smirk was all the answer he needed. "I guess this is proof that trouble always seems to find us."

Suddenly, Abdiel found himself with a large predatory smirk on his face.

_Trick or Treat, morons._

Carefully knotting the top of his bag (he was bringing it with him, as there was no way in hell that he would actually _leave_ his precious prize with the brats), he drew the gun. Not as good as his knives, but the whole weapon could be used as an efficient club. Eden was drawing her frying pan, which would normally make him worried. He found he wasn't. A single hit by the cooking utensil with a gargoyle behind it would easily send any human through a brick wall. By a nephilim (a half-demon gargoyle) like him and Eden, it would easily send them through multiple walls. Andre didn't have a weapon, but he fought best with his hands and feet. Besides, Andre could always change into his gargoyle form if he was in trouble. Abdiel was about to voice that much when he saw that his had student already changed with Eden holding his bag.

"I'm not letting my costume get ruined by bullets." Andre said to answer Abdiel's questioning look, his strangely human (despite his dog-like appearance) voice too low for Leon and Natalia (who were still trying to catch their breath), or any other random trick or treaters to hear. "It's Halloween. Either the humans will believe I'm a phantom dog, or a greyhound dressed up as one." He seemed excited, probably expecting Abdiel to call him by his superhero name, the Greyhound Gargoyle.

Like that was happening.

The next thing the brats knew, Abdiel, Eden, and Andre were gone, moving at impossible speeds towards the location of the blood mages.

"You know what's funny?" Eden asked while running

Andre may have smiled; it was kind of hard to tell since the face of his gargoyle form resembled more of a dog than a human. "What?"

"The blood mages are holed up in house 666!"

Abdiel couldn't hold back his snicker as he followed their conversation. "The devil's house?"

Andre, who was ahead on account of him being the fastest runner (Eden didn't want to rip her costume by flying and Abdiel didn't want to upset his sister by ruining his own) reached the house first. Except he didn't stop at the door. Abdiel had to resist the urge to face-palm as the younger gargoyle flattened his ears and ran. Straight. Through. The. Door. Eden's laughter was music to his ears, and a second later, Abdiel and Eden arrived, neatly jumping over the rather beaten door having already dumped their loot outside, just in time to see Andre clamp his jaw around the neck of the first blood mage.

Then it started.

The blood mages didn't have any guns, so avoiding their weak knife slashes was easy. Abdiel downed his first one with a kick to the face hard enough to cave in the **'s skull, then clubbed his buddy with his gun, breaking the idiot's neck in the process.

Eden's frying pan was going through a lot of abuse on the face of a rogue-gargoyle, a blood mage who had sacrificed enough people and gained enough aura to transform into gargoyles. She was carrying another conversation out with a human Andre, who changed back, since there were no bullets ricocheting everywhere) again, this time about Prussia's (and Andre's, for the moment) awesomeness.

"You know, considering the fact that Hungary beat Prussia up on multiple accounts, you'd have thought that she's more awesome!"

"Nah. Prussia was just trying to make her feel good by letting her win. For the glory of Prussia!" Andre responded, yelling as he landed a neat spinning kick on another blood mage's chest, knocking him hard into the puddle of blood of the first blood mage.

"I've taken down four! Winner is the stronger country!" Eden smirked as she broke another skull. "Five!"

"Well you have a weapon!", the silver haired teen answered indignantly.

Abdiel tuned them out as he quickly scanned the area (something that he should have done right from the beginning) and found one more blood mage hiding on the second floor. His features morphed into a dark smirk as he jumped through the ceiling to right in front of the cowering idiot. Abdiel didn't even bother using his gun as he blurred right behind the gargoyle and broke his neck with one blow.

He jumped down to the ground level via the hole he created in time to see Eden and Andre interrogating the last of the blood mages for any more information regarding the rituals.

"Listen, you're going to tell us about any other **s you have joining you in your rituals!"

The blood mage's face was pathetic, fear evident in his eyes. "No one else!" he sqeaked.

Andre stepped up. "I don't quite believe you. How about you tell us about any of your blood witch buddies before Eden decides to use her frying pan to crush your fingers one at a time?"

The blood mage's eyes widened even more. "Sadiq Annan!" he practically squealed. "He was sick today and didn't come! No one else!"

"Thank you for telling us." Abdiel said, right before he picked up one of the corpse's knives and threw it at the blood mage's forehead. The soft thud sound was satisfying and went well with the louder thud of the newest corpse hitting the floor.

Andre looked at Abdiel. "We'll find this 'Sadiq' guy later." Translation: "We are not giving up the rest of the night just to hunt down this one guy."

Eden laughed. "Sadiq Annan is the human name of Turkey in _Hetalia_."

Andre joined her. "It's fitting that it's Hungary and Prussia against him."

Abdiel just rolled his eyes as he picked up one of the bloody bodies. "Come on, morons. If you want to continue Trick or Treating, we better start destroying the evidence now."

"You just want more candy!"

He didn't deny that.

_~Extras~_

"Hey, Natalia."

"What?"

"Can we stop?"

"No! We're going to find them!"

"And if they took a ley-line to Europe?"

Leon's yelps as Natalia attempted to claw off his face could be heard throughout the neiborhood.

"…Abdiel?"

"Yeah?"

"…You didn't…leave the candy near the house when we started burning it down…right?"

"Er, What makes you think that?"

"The fact that one of my candies is charred."

"It's your imagination…What's so funny, Eden?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."


End file.
